1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a light composition, grit activator, particularly for icy or snow-bound surfaces, with de-icing properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present in winter or in snow or icy conditions, de-icing materials e.g. sodium chloride or calcium chloride, are spread to lower the freezing point of water, and/or sand is spread to increase the coefficient of friction to a less dangerous level for people and vehicles.
It is known that such salts, injurious to vegetation, have the disadvantage of speeding up the corrosion of the mechanical parts of vehicles, as well as the iron fixtures in the pavement, such as manhole covers, watercourse liners, etc., to such an extent that their use today has been limited or completely forbidden.
Sand, on the other hand, because of its high specific weight, tends to accumulate in the pipes of street drains necessitating expensive clearing operations and, when it gets into the sewers, obstructs the normal water flow. Further, because of its weight, sand is a difficult material to transport and handle, especially in the private sector, and can only be spread with reasonable uniformity by mechanized means.